Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Two
Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Two, to przewodnik po planetach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40057). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorami są John Terra. Zawartość *Introduction **Toward the Unknown *Algara II **System Summary **Algara **Algarian Society **Algarian Social Structure **The Xan **Algarine **Algarian Law **Club Prosperine **The Imperial Resistance **Adventure Idea *Atraken **System Summary **Atrakenite Society **Starport Touchdown **New Atraken City **Current Mines **The Old Mine **The Ee **Ee Society **Ee Mental Powers **Ee Technology **The World of Atraken **Exploring Atraken **Atraken Events **Searching for Salvage **Cidwen **Diehards **Adventure Idea *Carosi XII **System Summary **Carosites **Carosi Society and History **Carosites and the Force **Medical Care **Newlife Point **Hot Springs **New Republic Outpost **The Avuae **The Sudden Restoration **Adventure Idea *Ergeshui **System Summary **Ergeshui **Feeling Gravity's Pull **The Ergesh **Ergesh Society **Ergesh Technology **The Ergesh Starjumper **Erglush **The Living Monorail **Outworlder City **The Communal Pool **Travelling From Ersheg to Quesh **Creatures of Ergeshui ***Swamp Skimmer (Garalalesh) ***Muckworms (Garool) ***Nemats **Adventure Idea *Fyodos **System Summary **Getting Into System **Fyodos **Faded Glory **Landing Point **Fyodoi Customs/Trade **The Force and the Fyodoi **The Moons of Fyodos **The Tharak Installation **Deathmoon Base **The Galidyn **Galidyn Society **Galidyn and the Force **Lesynn **Adventure Idea *Gacerian **System Summary **A Planet of Sand **Gacerites **Gacerite Society **Harmonia **The Imperial Governor **Ulbrek Gostech **The Musical **The Singing Forest **The Gem Mines **Revirs **Mears **The Tempay Imperial Base **Adventure Idea *Korbin **System Summary **Weather and Geography **Redeye **A World to Beware **Korbin Society **Pleasant City **Jedi Knights, the Force, and Korbin **Korbin Careers **The Last Call **The Small-Timers **The Kyrf Plantation **Scrub Lizards **The Salvaging Crews **Adventure Idea *Zelos II **System Summary **The Gravity Well **The Zelosian Moons **The Zelosians **Government **Population Centers **Kryndyn **The Valley of Umbra **Creatures of Zelos ***Aga ***Kilit ***Kro **The Walking Dead **Adventure Idea Krótkie teksty fabularne *Report from Imperial Scout XX-298-B Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Algara II - dane planety *Algara II Diagram - Club Prosperine - schemat *Onstruk Don - dane postaci *Dhislug - dane zwierzęcia *Atraken - dane planety *Atraken Diagram - New Atraken City - mapa *Ee - dane gatunku *Cidwen - dane gatunku *Diehards - dane gatunku *Carosi XII - dane planety *Carosites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rinacat - dane gatunku *The Sudden Restoration - dane statku (HS-1) *Carosi XII Diagram - The Sudden Restoration - schemat *Ergeshui - dane planety *Ergeshui Diagram - The Star Jumper - schemat *Ergesh Spaceship - dane statku *Swamp Skimmer (Garalalesh) - dane zwierząt *Muckworms (Garool) - dane zwierząt *Nemats - dane zwierząt *Fyodos - dane planety *Fyodos Diagram - Ruh Village - schemat *Galidyn - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lesynn - dane gatunku *Gacerian - dane planety *Ulbrek Gostech - dane postaci *Gacerites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gacerian Diagram - Typical Gacerian Gem Mines - schemat *Revirs - dane gatunku *Mears - dane gatunku *Korbin - dane planety *Drelmar Bin - dane postaci *Korbin Diagram - Kyrf Plantation - schemat *Korbin Scrub Lizards - dane zwierzęcia *The Night Havok - dane statku (Corellian Stock Light Freighter Modified) *Kara Saffch - dane postaci *Necresh - dane zwierzęcia *Draz - dane zwierzęcia *Zelos II - dane planety *Galleros Nul - dane postaci *Luana Treftite - dane postaci *Zelos II Diagram - The Valley of Umbra - schemat *Aga - dane zwierzęcia *Kilit - dane zwierzęcia *Kro - dane zwierzęcia Credits *design: John Terra *developments & editing: Greg Farshtey *graphics: Stephen Crane, Cathleen Hunter *interior art: Rob Caswell, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)